Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Mini Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *The Card Painters - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show), Beastly (The Care Bears Family) and Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcripts: *Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? *Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head. *Treat Heart Pig: Goodness! *Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… *Treat Heart Pig, Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… *Treat Heart Pig: Yes, painting the roses red… *Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: Not pink, not green… *Treat Heart Pig: Not aquamarine… *Treat Heart Pig, Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: We’re painting the roses red! *Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: The Slappy Squirrel! The Slappy Squirrel! *Treat Heart Pig: The Slappy Squirrel! *Evil Freemaker Genie, Beastly and Bowser Jr.: The Slappy Squirrel! … *Commander: Cards, halt! Count off! *All-Stars: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. *Treat Heart Pig: The Bugs Bunny! *Bugs Bunny: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Slappy Squirrel! And the Skippy Squirrel… *A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! *Slappy Squirrel: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head! *Bowser Jr.: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! *Beastly: Not me, your grace! The Evil Freemaker Genie, the Evil Freemaker Genie! *Slappy Squirrel: You? *Evil Freemaker Genie: No, Beastly! *Slappy Squirrel: The Deuce you say? *Beastly: Not me, the Bowser Jr.! *Slappy Squirrel: That’s enough! Off with their heads! *All-Stars: They’re going to lose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to lose their head… *Slappy Squirrel: Silence! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… *Slappy Squirrel: And who is this? *Skippy Squirrel: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? *Slappy Squirrel: Why, it’s a little girl. *Treat Heart Pig: Yes, and- and I was hoping… *Slappy Squirrel: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! *Treat Heart Pig: Yes, your majesty! *Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? *Treat Heart Pig: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… *Slappy Squirrel: Your way? All ways here are my ways! *Treat Heart Pig: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… *Slappy Squirrel: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. *Treat Heart Pig: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… *Slappy Squirrel: I’ll ask the questions! Category:370 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:370 Cartoon Animation Productions's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts